It is known that radiation with wavelengths of between 280 nm and 400 nm permits tanning of the human epidermis and that radiation with wavelengths of between 280 and 320 nm, known as UV-B rays, harms the development of a natural tan. Exposure is also liable to bring about a detrimental change in the biomechanical properties of the epidermis, which is reflected by the appearance of wrinkles, leading to premature ageing of the skin.
It is also known that UV-A rays with wavelengths of between 320 and 400 nm penetrate more deeply into the skin than UV-B rays. UV-A rays cause immediate and persistent browning of the skin. Daily exposure to UVA rays, even of short duration, under normal conditions can result in damage to the collagen fibers and the elastin, which is reflected by a modification in the microrelief of the skin, the appearance of wrinkles and uneven pigmentation (liver spots, lack of uniformity of the complexion). Normal sprayable UV products contain mainly hydrophobic UV filter (or in other words hydrophobic UV-screening agent) in emulsion system. Some of them contain both oil-soluble and water-soluble UV filters and provide white spray mist, while some of them only contain oil-soluble UV filters. Water soluble UV filters provide only limited photoprotection ability. There is need for developing compositions, in particular sunscreen compositions, having UV filters while presenting a good UV-screening ability.
In general, due to the presence of high amount of hydrophobic UV filters, the products, as such, have a greasy feeling on the skin. Also such compositions are not really attractive for users as they present a white color. More precisely, the mist after spraying is colored (white) and therefore gives an unpleasant feeling on the skin (usually defined as “heavy feeling”), which is not favored by the consumers, especially those who do not prefer makeup products. There is thus need for developing compositions, in particular sunscreen composition, having UV filters while presenting good feeling on the skin. There is also need for developing compositions, in particular sunscreen compositions, having UV filters while being uncolored when applied onto the skin.
Anti-sun products provided in spray form are increasingly sought by consumers because of their ease of use and their cosmetic pleasantness. Unlike conventional anti-sun milks and creams, it is particularly difficult to obtain anti-sun compositions in spray form having a high protection index.